


Manflu

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, manflu, very cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Garak is trying to get out of doing the dishes.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Manflu

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post from "not-an-anagram" on tumblr.

Today, Garak had a new idea to get out of the husbandly duty of cleaning the dishes. After all, Julian didn't believe the constant poisonings and assassination attempts any more or at least not enough to get him out of washing the dishes. So after dinner that his lovely and caring husband Julian had cooked, he feinted a heavy cough and went to lie down.

A few minutes later Julian entered their shared bedroom – slightly too cold for himself, slightly too hot for his husband, which had the added benefit that Julian almost always slept in the nude; but he was supposed to be too sick for anything like that tonight.

“I'm dying, dearest husband.” he said, when Julian enquired what was wrong. Normally he had his episodes of fake poisonings on their sofas in the living room. He could see concern on Julian's face as he coughed. “It hurts.” he grunted painfully.

“What other symptoms do you have, my over dramatic husband? Do I need to get you to the infirmary?”

“I have...” he looked down at the list he had made of the symptoms he had copied earlier and hidden under the covers“... a headache, I sneezed a couple of times and I feel very hot. And not in good sexy way, dear Julian.”

He shook his head with sorrow. This also prevented his husband to lay a hand on his forehead to take his general temperature, a quirky relict of human medicine from hundreds of years ago. Garak found it very endearing that his doctor would still rely on such gestures.

Sadly he hadn't hidden the list good enough because Julians had suddenly grabbed it and turned on the light. Garak closed his eyes at the burning light on the ceiling. “Julian!” he moaned. Also not in a good sexy way.

“What is this? Why do you have a list of these symptoms, Garak?”

It seemed his doctor had caught on to him as the voice turned from concerned and kind to suspicious. “I just hate doing the dishes, Julian.”, he whined as if it was the first time he had said that.

“Yes, Garak but we had a deal.” Julian's voice was calm, not at all angry, they were past that, long time. Julian once had admitted that he was secretly amused by the length Garak went to, to get out of doing the dishes.

“So I found this disease called man flu, that only exists in bonded human males or as you, my dear doctor would say, in married men. According to the literature I found, it helped them to get out of their chores by playing on the sympathies of their partner. Pleeeease say it is working.”

“No, it's not. That particular illness just annoyed the hell out of their mostly female partners.”

“Well, aren't I lucky that you aren't female, then?” Garak answered smirking.


End file.
